ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cultura de Majiayao
}} La cultura Majiayao fue un grupo de comunidades neolíticas que vivían principalmente en la región china del curso alto del río Amarillo al este de Gansu, Qinghai y norte de Sichuan. La cultura existió entre el 3300 y 2000 a.C. La cultura Majiayao supone la primera vez que la región del curso alto del río Amarillo fue extensamente poblada por comunidades agrícolas y es famosa por su cerámica pintada, lo cual es visto como el esplendor de la manufactura de cerámica en aquel tiempo. Historia El yacimiento arqueológico fue descubierto por primera vez en 1924 cerca del pueblo de Majiayao en el condado de Lintao (Gansu), por el arqueólogo sueco Johan Gunnar Andersson, quien lo consideró parte de la cultura de Yangshao. Siguiendo el trabajo de Xia Nai, el fundador de la arqueología contemporánea en la República Popular China, ha sido considerada una cultura diferente, bautizada con el nombre de la localización del yacimiento. Esta cultura evolucionó de la fase media de Miaodigou, a través de la fase intermedia Shilingxia. Se divide usualmente a la cultura en tres fases: Majiayao (3300–2500 a.C.), Banshan (2500–2300 a.C.) y Machang (2300–2000 a.C.). Al final del III milenio a. C., la cultura Qijia sucedió a la cultura Majiayao en yacimientos de tres zonas geográficas principales: este de Gansu, centro de Gansu, y oeste de Gansu/este de Qinghai.Neolithic period, Princeton University Art Museum Cerámica File:Majiayao.jpg|Fase Majiayao File:Cultura de Majiayao.JPG|Fase Banshan File:Banshan Seattle.JPG|Fase Banshan File:MajiayaoCulture-PaintedPotteryJarWithPattern-ShanghaiMuseum-May27-08.jpg|Fase Machang File:Cultura majiayao, vaso dipinto a corpo sub-ovoidale con prese a nastro, fase machang, 2300-1800 ac. ca.JPG|Fase Machang fase Majiayao, 3300 a 2000 a. C., en Gansu (Qinghai) Jar with linear design 2. Majiayao. Museum Rietberg.JPG|Jarre à motifs linéaire. Culture de Majayao, phase Majiayao, fin ou début mil. Terre cuite peinte, H. 20 cm env. Museum Rietberg, Zurich. Jar with linear desing. Majiayao. Rietberg museum.JPG|Jarre à motifs linéaire. Culture de Majayao, phase Majiayao, fin ou début mil. Terre cuite peinte, H. 30 cm env. Museum Rietberg, Zurich. Majiayao.jpg|Vases à décor géométrique (bouteille à fond pointu, découverte 1971 à Longxi, Gansu. Terre cuite peinte. H 26 cm, diam ouv.: 7cm). Musée provincial du Gansu, LanzhouRéférence : Danielle Elisseeff, 2008, Art et archéologie : La Chine du néolithique à la fin des Cinq Dynasties. Page 114, notice 2.. Jar with linear design and hooks. Majiayao. Rietberg museum.JPG|Jarre à décor linéaire, deux anses et quatre crochets. Poterie peinte, H. 70 cm. env. Phase fase Banshan, 2700 a 2300 a. C., sucesor to Majiayao Painted earthenware jar, Majiayao culture.JPG|A painted earthenware jar (hu) from the Neolithic Majiayao Culture of China, dated to the Banshan phase (c. 2650–c. 2350 BCE). Cultura de Majiayao.JPG| París, Musée Guimet. Jarra de la cultura de Majiayao, fase Banshan. Urn.Banshan Phase. Musée Labit, Toulouse.jpg|Urne. Terre cuite rouge à décor noir et brun. Culture de Majiayao, phase de Banshan (vers 2700 - 2000 avant notre ère).H. 20 cm, diam ouv. 14 cm. Inv 69 5 2. Musée Georges-Labit. Toulouse, France Head, Banshan phase, Yangshao culture, neolithic China, c. 2600-2300 BC, ceramic - Östasiatiska museet, Stockholm - DSC09652.JPG|Exhibit in the Östasiatiska museet, Stockholm, Sweden. fase Machang, 2400 a 2000 a. C. Cultura di majiayao, fase machang, grande giara, da gansu, 2200-2000 ac. ca, 01.JPG|Grande jarre à deux anses, décor de figures stylisées en zigzag. Terre cuite peinte. Musée Guimet Cultura di majiayao, fase machang, grande giara, da gansu, 2200-2000 ac. ca, 02.JPG|Autre vue sur la même jarre : alternance des deux figures et de deux disques en forme de « tamis » Painted Pottery Jar with Zigzag Pattern.jpg|Petit pot à deux anses et à décor crénelé et tressages. Musée de Shanghai Cultura majiayao, vaso dipinto a corpo sub-ovoidale con prese a nastro, fase machang, 2300-1800 ac. ca.JPG|Grande jarre à deux anses, décor de figures stylisées. Museo nazionale d'arte orientale (Rome) Neolithic Chinese pottery, John Young Museum of Art II.JPG|Grande jarre à deux anses, décor de figures stylisées. John Young Museum of Art, Honolulu Neolithic pottery jar with nude figure, Majiayao Culture,Qinghai,1974.JPG|Terre cuite peinte à deux anses, figure en léger relief. Machang. H. 34.4 cm. Ledu, Qinghai. Musée national de Chine Jarre à tête humaine. Phase Machang, Gansu. Musée Guimet.jpg|Jarre à tête anthropomorphe. H. 28,5 cm. Machang. Terre cuite chamois, décor peint. Musée Guimet . Bronce Cambios de clima Ver también * Cultura de Yangshao * Prehistoria de China Referencias Majiayao Categoría:Prehistoria de China Categoría:Cultura de Majiayao